Für Immer
by Raphaela-San
Summary: War es die Erlösung, der Schritt ins Freie, der Wind des Schicksals... oder ein Fehler! Draco verließ einst den Menschen, von dem er heute weiß, dass er ihn liebt. War es ein Abschied für immer?LMDM, Slash, INCEST


**Disclamer:** Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling (wem sonst?! sfz) Die Lied ist von den Bhösen Onkelz. Mit alldem verdiene ich kein Geld.

**Warnings: **Drama, tried Suicide, Lime (angedeutet), Slash, **INCEST!**!!

**Paring**: Lucius/Draco

**Inhalt:** War es die Erlösung, der Schritt ins Freie, der Wind des Schicksals... oder ein Fehler?! Draco verließ einst den Menschen, von dem er heute weiß, dass er ihn liebt. War es ein Abschied für immer?

**An Alle:**

Habt ihr die Warnings gelesen?!

Ja: Sehr gut.

Nein: Idiot!! Geh sie lesen!

Habt ihr die Warnings verstanden?

Ja: Sehr gut.

Nein: Such dir eines der vielen FF-Lexikons und SCHAU NACH

Kommt ihr mit den Warnings klar:

Ja: Super Bitte weiterlesen und am Ende Reviewn

Nein: Lest nicht weiter! Die Warnings werden in der Story DEFINTIV vorkommen und es hat keinen Sinn mich anschließend deswegen zu flammen! Das wäre mehr als kindisch...

_Autorenanmerkung (nicht lesepflichtig):_

Hy all

Tja... mal wieder ne Story von mir . Und auch noch die erste mit dem Paring –smile- Bin schon total gespannt wie sie ankommt-zitter- und nervös... mein Ruf ist ruiniert XDDD

Also... viel Spaß damit

Wer mehr über mich und die Story erfahren möchte, kann dies auf www.myblog.de/lucis tun

**Anmerkung:** Die Tatsache, dass Draco als er sich die Droge spritzt plötzlich von ‚er' auf ‚du' wechselt, als er über Lucius nachdenkt, ist Absicht

**Für immer**

November.

Ich hatte ihn noch nie gemocht. Meistens ist er kalt und verregnet... alles erscheint irgendwie klamm und die Nässe dringt in jede Ritze der Häuser.

Es ist zu warm für Schnee und zu kalt, als dass die Sonne noch wärmen würde.

Nein, ich mag ihn nicht.

Und heute... heute ist auch einer jener typischen Novembertage... oder eher Abende. Eilig haste ich durch die Nocturngasse und ihre Verzweigungen. Wenige Menschen sind nur unterwegs und sie alle haben ihren Kopf geneigt, sehen niemanden an, wollen niemanden sehen. Dies sind Momente, in denen man sich vollkommen allein vorkommt. Nicht das ich sonst sonderlich viel Gesellschaft hätte... aber in dieser Kälte, dem schwachen Nieselregen und den dunklen Wolken am Himmel, schneidet die Einsamkeit tiefer als sonst...

Leicht zitternd ziehe ich den schwarzen Mantel enger um mich. Eigentlich ist er sehr warm, aber... mir ist immer kalt, besonders in Momenten wie jetzt.

Es ist schon viel zu lange her.

Obwohl es eigentlich nur ungefähr acht Stunden sind... es ist viel zu lange her.

Mein ganzer Körper bebt und mein Herz rast.

Ich biege um eine Ecke und blicke die Straße entlang.

Dort ist er!

Kaum habe ich ihn gesehen, beschleunigen sich meine Schritte und meine Hand wandert in die Tasche meines Mantels, holt dort einige Galleonen heraus. Sechs Stück... das sollte reichen.

Dann endlich habe ich ihn erreicht, drücke ihm im Vorbeigehen das Geld in die Hand und bekomme dafür ein mittelgroßes Päckchen.

Als ich es in den Fingern halte, fühle ich wie Erleichterung mich durchflutet.

Ohne jedoch irgendeine Regung nach außen dringen zu lassen, gehe ich weiter, sehe mich nicht um. Keiner der Passanten hat etwas gemerkt, dazu sind unsere Bewegungen zu schnell, zu trainiert.

Unauffällig schiebe ich das Päckchen in meine Tasche.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine wohl ziemlich blassen Lippen.

Bald... sehr bald wird mir wieder warm werden. Zumindest... für einige Minuten.

Zielstrebig bahne ich mir meinen Weg durch die Straßen und bemerke beiläufig wie der Wind auffrischt.

Eigentlich riecht es nach Schnee...und wer weiß, vielleicht fällt er dieses Jahr ja früh? Ich mag Schnee... er ist weiß... und unschuldig... und er erinnert mich an Weinachten, Schneemänner und den Duft von Zimt und Orangen.

Ja, ich mag Schnee.

Gerade als ich an einer weiteren Gasse vorbeieile, höre ich ein schwaches Schreien, das aus einiger Entfernung hierher auf die Straße dringt. Nicht von einem Menschen, eher von einem Tier.

Einen Moment überlege ich, ob ich weitergehen soll. Das Verlangen ist schon so groß! Aber.. dann wende ich doch meinen Kopf, sehe zur Seite und gehe dem Geräusch nach.

Die Häuser sind in der kleinen Straße eng zusammen, eines geht in das Nächste über und als ich um eine Ecke biege, finde ich mich in einer Sackgasse wieder.

Sofort habe ich den Grund des Krächzens - nun ist mir klar, was es war - vor Augen.

Eine kleine Dohle versucht verzweifelt vor einer Katze zu entkommen, doch scheinbar hat das Raubtier hat den Vogel schon verletzt. Sie spielt mit ihm. Er blutet.

Ich zögere. Was geht mich das Tier an?

Schließlich... ist es nur irgendeine Dohle...

Trotzdem hole ich meinen Zauberstab heraus, ziele damit auf die Katze, die sich gerade zum letzen Sprung bereit macht. Ein paar leise Worte kommen über meine Lippen und ein leichter Hitzezauber schießt auf die Katze zu. Diese zuckt zurück und sucht sofort das Weite. Ruhig schiebe ich meinen Zauberstab ein, drehe mich um und will gehen.

Ein leises Fiepen hinter mir.

Wieder widerstrebt alles in mir.

Ich will zurück in meine Wohnung... mir ist so kalt... ich brauche die Wärme!

Dennoch, erneut blicke ich zurück.

Der Vogel kann sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten, ein Flügel hängt tief herab und noch immer tropft Blut auf den Boden.

Es ist fast so, als würde die kleine Dohle auf mich zukommen, mich um Hilfe bitten... Sie ist ganz allein...

Ganz allein wie ich...

Ich trete bis ganz nah vor sie, gehe dann in die Hocke.

Langsam strecke ich meine Hand aus, bis meine Finger das schwarze Gefieder fast berühren.

Wieder dieses schwache Fiepen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen streiche ich jetzt ganz sanft über die Federn. Sie sind so weich... und warm.

Der Vogel versucht seinen Kopf zu heben, zittert... und knickt ganz zusammen, liegt auf dem Boden.

Verzweifelt versucht er wieder hochzukommen, doch... er ist zu schwach... viel zu schwach...

Und ich...? Ich lasse mich jetzt auf die Knie nieder, kümmere mich nicht um die Nässe und Kälte die durch meine Jeans dringt.

Ganz behutsam lege ich meine Hände um die Dohle, hebe sie hoch.

Sie zittert... und schmiegt sich ganz leicht an die Wärme meiner Hände.

Der Anblick schneidet mir ins Herz.

Sie tut mir so leid! Der arme kleine Vogel, der gegen die Katze keine Chance hatte... dem auch so kalt ist...

Ich hebe sie etwas näher an mein Gesicht, hauche sie vorsichtig mit warmem Atem an.

Sie dreht den Kopf leicht, fast so als wolle sie mich ansehen, doch wahrscheinlich ist es nur purer Zufall.

„Hey... ganz ruhig... alles wird gut...", flüstere ich leise, ohne zu wissen warum ich es tue. Nicht nur, dass ich mit einem Vogel rede, ich weiß auch nicht, wie alles gut werden soll... ich kann die Dohle nicht retten... sie wird sterben... und irgendwie tut dieses Wissen so weh. Ich will nicht, dass sie stirbt, ich will sie wieder fliegen sehen!

Wieder fahre ich sanft mit meinen Fingern durch die Federn, sie fühlen sich kälter an, die wärme des Lebens weicht langsam.

Meine Hände sind voller Blut, dass langsam von dem stärker fallenden Regen weggewaschen wird. Eine einzelne Träne läuft mir über die Wange.

„Gib nicht auf... bleib stark... kämpf... kämpf für dein Leben!"

Wieder rede ich mit dem kleinen Wesen in meinen Händen... oder... oder richte ich diese Worte vielleicht an mich selbst? Irgendwie erinnert mich die Dohle an mich selbst.

So allein, so schwach, so hilflos... so verloren...

Noch einmal versucht der Vogel sich aufzurichten, seine Flügel zucken... aber er schafft es nicht... er schafft es einfach nicht!

Und dann... dann fallen ganz langsam seine Augen zu.

Ich spüre wie das Schlagen des kleinen Herzens, das ich noch eben gegen meine Finger fühlen konnte... ich fühle wie es schwächer wird, ausbleibt.

Mehr Tränen.

Das ist so ungerecht.

Warum... bin ich nicht früher gekommen?!

Warum... warum konnte ich ihm nicht helfen?!

„Warum... geht immer alles schief?"

Ich lasse mich nach hinten sinken, mein Rücken berührt eine Hauswand und ich setze mich auf das kalte Kopfsteinpflaster.

Den regungslosen Vogel lege ich ganz vorsichtig neben mich, schlinge dann meine Arme fest um meinen Körper.

Es ist nicht immer alles schief gegangen...

Ich will mich nicht erinnern!

Es gab eine Zeit, da war ich wirklich glücklich...

Ich will mich nicht erinnern!

Langes blondes Haar.

Ein Lächeln.

Ich will mich nicht erinnern...

...nicht an ihn...!

Und plötzlich, plötzlich scheinen die zwei Jahre, die vergangen sind, seitdem ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe wie weggewischt, nicht nur, dass ich sein Bild wieder deutlicher vor Augen habe als je zuvor...

Auch der Schmerz ist wieder da, dieser verdammte Schmerz, den ich all die Zeit zu betäuben, zu vergessen versucht habe.

ICH WILL MICH NICHT ERINNERN!!

Ich sitze hier im Dunkeln  
Die Zeit steht still  
Ich denke nach  
Über dich und mein Gefühl

Ich erinnere mich kaum noch wie es anfing... hin und wieder eine unauffällige Berührung die einen Hauch zu verführerisch war, ein paar wenige Worte, in denen ein leiser zweideutiger Klang mitschwang... und dann... der Kuss.

Es war mein siebzehnter Geburtstag gewesen und ich hatte mit meinen Freunden gefeiert. Als ich dann nach Hause kam, leicht berauscht vom Alkohol, war ich am Salon vorbeigegangen, nur um festzustellen, dass er noch immer dort war.

Er saß direkt vorm Kamin, blickte scheinbar völlig abwesend in die heißen Flammen, dann jedoch, als ich leise weggehen wollte, drehte er seinen Kopf... und lächelte mich an.

Mit einer winzigen Handbewegung bat er mich zu sich und ich folgte seiner Aufforderung. Nie werde ich den Ausdruck in seinen Augen vergessen. Er wirkte so... warm...

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stand er langsam auf, lies seine Finger dann federleicht über meine Wange fahren, legte sie mir letztendlich in den Nacken und... zog mich zu sich.

In dem Moment, als sich unsere Lippen berührten, setzte jedes Denken bei mir aus. Meine Augen vielen zu und sofort ergab ich mich dem Kuss.

Ich habe mich lange gefragt, warum ich mich nie wehrte, nicht bei den Küssen, nicht bei dem was folgte... warum mich die gesellschaftliche Moral nicht abschreckte...

Heute... hier und jetzt... im Regen, in der Kälte und vollkommen allein, weiß ich es.

Weil ich ihn liebe.

Es ist falsch... es ist verboten... und dennoch einfach nur wahr.

Ich hab' dich lange nicht geseh'n  
Ist es das, warum ich leide  
War es für immer  
War es besser für uns beide

An dem Tag, als ich dies erkannte, als mir das wahre Ausmaß meiner Gefühle... die wahre Tiefe meiner Sünde bewusst wurde, verließ ich ihn.

Ihn und alles was ich kannte.

Ich kehrte dem - mit Sicherheit nicht ganz normalen, aber auf jeden Fall gewohnten und eben meinem - Leben, das eigentlich sogar schön war, den Rücken... und kam hierher. In meine ganz persönliche Hölle.

Und die verdiene ich doch, nicht wahr?!

Weil ich... weil ich meinen Vater liebe...

Und deshalb, musste ich ihn auch verlassen, weil es das Beste ist... für mich... und für ihn.

Oder?

War'n wir auf der Flucht  
Sollte es so sein  
War es zu intensiv  
Oder war'n wir nicht soweit

Es blieb nicht bei einem Kuss... zumindest nicht lange. Erste, scheue Berührungen... und dann mehr, viel, viel mehr.

Zu behaupten, ich hätte es gehasst, ich hätte es nicht gewollt... wäre eine Lüge, größer als jede, die ich bisher gesprochen habe.

Ich fühlte mich wohl in seinen Armen, zu Hause, geborgen... geliebt.

Und obwohl jeder abfällig den Kopf schütteln würde, würde ich ihm dies erzählen, mein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, eiskalt, arrogant und rücksichtslos, wie er ist, hätte aufgehört, wenn ich jemals _Stopp_ gesagt hätte.

Aber ich tat es nicht.

Ich wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte, ich wollte mehr... immer mehr...

Sein Geruch, seine Stimme, seine Hände... sein Lächeln.

Es war nie genug.

Und davor hatte ich Angst, solche Angst, dass ich eines Nachts einfach lief, immer und immer weiter, bis ich im kalten Schnee zusammenbrach.

War es die Erlösung  
Der Weg ins Freie  
Der Wind des Schicksals  
Oder nur das Nichtverzeihen

Damals wäre ich beinahe dort im Schnee eingeschlafen, was mich mit Sicherheit getötet hätte... Ich kämpfte mich weiter, auf allen Vieren, bis ich endlich spürte, wie ich die Apparationsbarriere des Anwesens überwand. Mit letzter Kraft teleportierte ich mich nach London, in die Winkelgasse.

Dort angekommen nahm ich mir einen kleinen Raum in der Nocturngasse, schäbig und dreckig und alles anderes als das, was ich bisher gewohnt war. Dennoch, es wurde mein zu Hause und ist es noch.

Als ich weglief, hatte ich nichts eingepackt, nur ein paar Galleonen die noch in meiner Manteltasche gewesen waren.

Sie reichten kaum für das Zimmer, Essen und ein paar Klamotten.

Ich suchte nach Arbeit, anfangs bei den gehobenen Geschäften in der Winkelgasse, dann in der Nocturngasse... und schließlich sogar in der Muggelwelt.

Niemand wollte mich.

Durch den Krieg war der Ruf der Malfoys aufs Übelste beschädigt worden, das Geld war uns, oder besser gesagt meinem Vater, zwar noch geblieben aber sämtlicher Einfluss war weg. Es ging sogar soweit, dass niemand etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollte.

Dem Todessersohn, der sich um seine gerechte Strafe drückt.

Und in der Muggelwelt?! Nun... auch da fand ich nichts... ohne Ausbildung und nach ihrem Stand noch nicht einmal volljährig, ich hatte keine Chance.

Dennoch brauchte ich Geld, unbedingt, denn zurück zu meinem Vater zu gehen, oder ihn um etwas zu bitten, war für mich unmöglich. Ich wollte ihn... nie wieder sehen...

Das erste mal, dass ich _es_ tat, war an Silvester. Auf den Straßen war unglaublich viel los und ich hatte mich unter die Leute gemischt, einfach um das Gefühl der Einsamkeit...

...meinen Liebeskummer...

...meine Sehnsucht...

zu vergessen.

Gerade als die ersten Raketen gezündet wurden - ein Brauch, den die Zaubererwelt von den Muggeln übernommen hatte - und ich an einer Wand lehnte, kam ein Mann auf mich zu.

Sein Haar hatte schon leichte graue Strähnen, seine Augen wirkten irgendwie leer, trotzdem, sah er nicht übel aus.

Was ich damals nicht wusste war, dass ich in einer schwarzen Allee stand, also einer Stricherstraße.

Er fragte mich, wie viel ich denn kostete.

Einen Moment sah ich ihn nur verwirrt an, bis mir klar wurde, was er meinte.

Als mir die Bedeutung seiner Worte bewusst wurde, fuhr ich ihn eiskalt und hochnäsig an, er zuckte jedoch nur teilnahmslos mit den Schultern, drehte sich um.

Ich hatte Hunger.

Mein Zimmer war eiskalt.

Ich brauchte das Geld...

Meinen ganzen Stolz überwindend, oder wohl eher ihn zerbrechend, eilte ich ihm nach, bat ihn stehen zubleiben.

Mein Herz schlug wie wild, daran erinnere ich mich noch. Plötzlich war ich so unsicher, hatte Angst.

Dennoch nannte ich ihm einen Betrag, so hoch, dass ich eigentlich schon erwartete, dass er ablehnen würde.

Aber er tat es nicht.

Er zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann kurz und wir gingen ins nächstgelegene Hotel.

Das zweite mal, dass ich es tat, war eine Woche später.

Es ging eine Weile so, ich lernte wie man sich in diesem so genanntem Spiel verhielt und bald hatte ich keine Probleme mehr damit, mein Zimmer, mein Essen und eigentlich auch alles Andere was ich wollte zu bezahlen.

Wenn ich mit _ihnen_ zusammen bin, egal ob sie jung sind, alt, hübsch oder hässlich, lächle ich.

Kein wirkliches Lächeln.

Es ist mein Schutz, meine gläserne Wand, durch die niemand dringen kann, durchsichtig aber dennoch eine Abgrenzung.

Dann jedoch, wenn ich nach einer jener Nächte heimkam, in mein dunkles Zimmer, war mir kalt...

Immer...

Ich heizte ein, schaute auf das Thermometer, doch egal ob es 18 oder 28 Grad hatte... ich fror... innerlich.

Meistens setzte ich mich dann auf mein Bett, vergrub mich in der dunkelsten Ecke und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht vergessen!

Er war da... überall... ich sah ihn, wenn ich die Straße entlang ging, wenn ich meine Augen schloss, wenn einer meiner Freier in mich eindrang.

Damals war ich nahe daran den Verstand zu verlieren.

Bis... bis ich etwas fand, dass die Kälte vertrieb.

Hell's Gold...

Es ist eine magische Droge und sieht auf der Handfläche aus wie feiner Goldstaub. Hergestellt wird es aus einer Mischung aus Nymphenblut, Feenstaub und dem Gift einer seltenen Schlange aus Ägypten. Wie es zu seiner Farbe kommt, oder seiner Konsistenz weiß ich nicht.

Aber das spielt auch keine Rolle...

Ist es im Blutkreislauf, fühlt es sich an wie Feuer, man vergisst alles um sich herum und manchmal kommt es einem fast so vor als würde man fliegen.

Es ist so warm.

Und hier bin ich also angelangt, nach zwei Jahren. Ich sitze in einer winzigen kleinen Gasse im Regen, neben mir liegt ein toter Vogel um den ich geweint habe und... und es hat sich nichts geändert!

Nach all der Zeit hat sich nichts getan...

Er ist da... noch immer wenn ich meine Augen schließe... wenn ich mir die Drogen spritze... wenn ich schlafe...

Und jetzt... hier draußen in der Kälte... nach so vielen Freiern, dass ich aufgehört habe sie zu zählen... nach so vielen Sünden... beginne ich, während ich über all das Vergangene nachdenke, eines zu begreifen.

Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht...

Wie konnte ich so blind sein  
Wie konnt' ich glauben, ich konnt' seh'n  
Hat Gott auf mich geschissen  
Oder warum ließ ich dich geh'n

Alles tut weh, zieht sich zusammen, als mir diese Erkenntnis klar wird... nach all der Zeit.

Das brennende Gefühl der Verzweiflung legt sich um mein Herz und alles ist für einen Moment nur noch Schmerz.

Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht...

Ich hätte niemals gehen dürfen...

Ich hätte... dich niemals verlassen dürfen... hätte dich niemals aus meinem Leben verbannen dürfen...

Plötzlich scheinen mir jene Gründe, warum ich gegangen bin, warum es so falsch war... so nichtig.

Natürlich bin ich auf Entzug, mein Körper schreit förmlich nach dem süßen Gold, dennoch, ich weiß, dieser Schmerz bedeutet mehr...

Es ist der Schmerz, den ich mir nie einzugestehen wagte, der Schmerz... eines gebrochenen Herzens...

Wieder spüre ich diese Sehnsucht  
Du bist schon lange nicht mehr hier  
Sag mir, was hast Du getan  
Denn dein Licht brennt immer noch in mir

Und auf einmal ist es so, als könnte ich seine Stimme hören... als würde ich seine Finger auf meiner Haut fühlen... als würde sein Herz ganz nah an meinem Ohr schlagen, als lägen wir zusammen an einem Sonntagmorgen im Bett...

Ich halte das nicht aus!

Ich halte es nicht aus, seine Absenz so grausam in meinem tiefsten Inneren zu spüren...

Meine Finger zittern, als ich hastig in meiner Manteltasche krame, das Päckchen aufreiße.

Zusammen mit ihm habe ich eine kleine Spritze heraufbefördert.

Vorsichtig breite ich alles auf meinem Schoß aus, öffne das Päckchen vollständig und blicke auf den feinen goldenen Staub. Wunderschön...

...wie das Schimmern seiner Haare bei Kerzenlicht...

...wie an einem Sommermorgen wenn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen darauf scheinen...

Langsam nehme ich meinen Zauberstab, richte ihn auf den Staub, flüstere eine leise Zauberformel und sofort beginnen sich die Partikel zu einer Flüssigkeit zusammenzufügen.

Ich lasse meinen Stab neben mir zu Boden fallen, nehme die Spritze, setze sie gekonnt in die goldene Blase die leicht in der Luft schwebt...

„_Vater... was ist das?!"_

„_Das ist ein Schnatz, Draco... der Sucher, der wichtigste Spieler beim Quidditch muss ihn fangen!"_

„_Wow... ich werde Sucher, Vater! Der Beste in ganz Hogwarts und auf der ganzen Welt!"_

„_Mit Sicherheit..."-ein amüsiertes Lächeln-_

Langsam ziehe ich die Spritze auf, immer weiter...

„Draco... komm her!" 

„_Ja, Vater... was ist?!"_

„_Der Dunkle Lord ist zurück... ich werde mich auf seine Seite stellen..."_

„Ich werde zu dir halten..." 

Was er wohl sagen würde, wenn er mich so sehen würde?!

„Ahh... Vater... mir ist...heiß..." „Das ist erst der Anfang... Dray..." 

Die Spritze ist fast voll und die Blase aus Gold vollkommen aufgesaugt.

Es ist zu viel... viel zu viel...

Und ich weiß es...

Vorsichtig streife ich meinen Ärmel nach oben, blicke auf die kleinen blauen Einstiche, die dort noch zu sehen sind.

Es wird das letzte Mal sein, das verspreche ich mir... und ihm...

Langsam lasse ich die Nadel in meine Haut sinken und ein kleiner Blutsfaden rinnt an meinem Arm hinunter.

Noch einmal zögere ich.

Ist es das wert?

Ist es das wirklich wert?

„_Draco... komm bitte her... ich muss dir etwas sagen..."_

_-langsame Schritte-_

„_Ja Vater?!"_

_-ein Kuss-_

„_Draco... ich liebe dich..."_

Energisch drücke ich zu, spritze mir die gesamte Flüssigkeit und sofort rast Feuer durch meine Adern, ich kann es förmlich spüren, wie die Droge sich in meinem Körper ausbreitet.

Ich habe das Gefühl zu brennen.

Mir ist so heiß.

Es tut gut die Kälte nicht mehr spüren zu müssen.

Der Regen fällt noch immer, ich kann spüren, wie die Tropfen mein Gesicht berühren, wie sie wie Tränen über meine Wangen laufen.

Oder weine ich immer noch?!

Ich weiß es nicht...

Es spielt keine Rolle...

Langsam beginnt meine Sicht sich zu verklären, ich drifte langsam in meinen Rausch hinüber. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, so als wäre alles genau so wie es sein sollte...

Als wäre das kleine kalte Zimmer, indem ich lebe, der schönste Ort der Welt...

Als wäre mein Leben das Beste, was ich mir je hätte wünschen können...

Als würde mein Herz nicht zerspringen... wenn ich daran denke, dass ich ihn verlassen habe...

_  
_Für immer

Warum habe ich das doch gleich getan?!

Plötzlich kann ich mich nicht mehr wirklich erinnern... meine Gedanken... sind so verloren, im Raum meines Geistes...

Es war der Himmel und die Hölle  
Was wir uns gaben  
Wir spielten mit dem Feuer  
Umso tiefer sind die Narben

Es war doch so schön, in deinen Armen zu liegen, deine Lippen auf meiner Haut zu spüren... die so seltene Wärme in deinen Augen zu sehen, wenn du mich ansahst.

Du hast mich dazu erzogen, niemandem zu vertrauen, immer vorsichtig zu sein, dennoch... hast du mir gesagt, du würdest mich nie verraten, mich nie zu etwas zwingen.

Und ich habe dir geglaubt.

Warum?!

Weil ich dich liebe, weil mein Herz dir gehört... weil es im selben Rhythmus zu deinem schlug... und vielleicht auch noch schlägt?!

Ich habe diesen Ton schon so lange nicht mehr gehört...

Neben dir zu liegen, den Kopf auf deiner Brust, genau an der Stelle, an der dein Herz liegt und dem leisen Pochen zuzuhören... ist der Himmel auf Erden.

Und dann... die paar Momente, in denen man uns beide fast erwischt hätte... die Zeiten, in denen du fort warst... tagelang, wochenlang...

Wenn du auf mich wütend warst, die Eiseskälte in deinen Augen...

So oft hatte ich dich anschreien wollen, wie du mir so etwas antun hast können, was dir einfiel, meine ganze Welt auf den Kopf zu stellen...

... was dir einfiel mir mein Herz zu stehlen...

Die Monate nachdem ich gegangen war... die Einsamkeit... die Verzweiflung... der Hass...

zeigten mir die Hölle.

Und in ihr lebe ich heute noch...

Nur deswegen sitze ich jetzt hier... wegen dieser Hölle... wegen dem zerreißenden Schmerz in meinem Herzen... und wegen dem Vogel... der genauso den Himmel für immer verlassen hat wie ich...

Aber wenigstens, ist er nicht allein gestorben.

Wahrscheinlich im Gegensatz zu mir.

Ein Traum ist kein Versprechen  
Doch wir sind ziemlich hoch geflogen  
Ging es um die Sterne  
Oder haben wir uns belogen

Gott, wie konnte das alles nur passieren?! Ab wann ging wirklich alles schief?!

In dem Moment, als du mich geküsst hast?

Als ich den Kuss erwidert habe?

Als du mir sagest, was ich dir wirklich bedeute?

Oder...

Oder...

Als ich es nicht fertig brachte, meine Gefühle zu akzeptieren?

Dabei, wusste ich doch tief in mir, schon lange, _was_ ich für dich empfinde.

Eigentlich wurde es mir klar, als wir einmal zusammen im Salon saßen, ich auf deinem Schoß, vor dem großen Kamin.

Du bist mit deinen feingliedrigen Fingern durch mein Haar gefahren, dein Atem streifte meinen Hals und sandte mir Schauer über den Rücken.

Mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme hast du gemeint, dass wir irgendwann einmal einfach von hier weggehen würden, nach Kuba vielleicht.

Und dort, würde uns niemand kennen...

Wir würden zusammen in einem Café am Meer sitzen und deine Hand würde auf meinem Oberschenkel ruhen... ich würde wie immer mein Vanilleeis essen... und du Schokolade...

Damals konnte ich beinahe das Rauschen der Wellen hören, die Sonne auf meiner Haut spüren...

Welch krasser Gegensatz zu dem Regen und dem entfernten Gemurmel aus der Nocturngasse...

Ich will zurück...

Ich will zurück in diesen Traum...

Der Sprung ins Leere  
Die Angst vorm Fallen  
Das Entfachen des Feuers  
Das Sterben der Flammen

Ja, jetzt sind es eindeutig Tränen...

Und plötzlich... plötzlich wird mir wieder kalt, so eiskalt...

Ich spüre wie mir das Atmen schwerer fällt.

Die Überdosis macht sich bemerkbar.

Bilder blitzen vor meinem Inneren auf und immer... immer bist es du.

Schön.

Kalt.

So gefährlich.

Langsam richte ich meinen Kopf nach oben, sehe in den Himmel.

Mittlerweile ist es stockdunkel... und durch die Wolken schimmern ein paar einzelne Sterne.

Müde versuche ich eine Hand zu heben doch, es geht nicht.

Ich bin zu kraftlos...

Mir ist so kalt.

Wohin führen unsere Wege  
Wo bist du in diesen Tagen  
Ich kann dich nicht vergessen  
Ich rufe deinen Namen

Ist das das Ende?!

Ja...

Ich frage mich, was jetzt kommt. Gibt es einen Himmel, gibt es überhaupt noch eine Existenz wenn man einmal die Schwelle zum Tod überschritten hat?!

Wenn ich ehrlich bin... ich glaube nicht daran.

Allein...

Ich sterbe also tatsächlich allein.

Ich habe Angst...

Ein müdes Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen.

Habe ich etwas Anderes erwartet?!  
Eigentlich nicht...

Schon lange nicht mehr...

Und jetzt, am Ende von allem, kreisen meine Gedanken natürlich nur wieder um eines.

Um dich.

Wo bist du?!

Was tust du gerade?!

Sitzt du mal wieder vor dem Kamin, starrst in die Flammen und trinkst dazu einen Schluck Cognac?!

Wahrscheinlich...

Oder du liest ein Buch, mit dem kühlen hochkonzentrierten Ausdruck in deinem Gesicht?

Oder... oder du vergnügst dich gerade mit einem Liebhaber, oder einer Liebhaberin?

Du denkst wohl nicht mehr oft an mich, warum solltest du auch?

Nur weil du mich einmal geliebt hast?!

Es sähe dir nicht ähnlich, daran festzuhalten.

Nein, dazu bist du... viel zu kontrolliert... viel zu kalt...

Warum... warum musst du mich jetzt noch quälen mit deiner Präsenz?!

Warum... darf ich dich nicht einmal jetzt vergessen?!

Warum... muss ich dich immer noch lieben?!

Warum... sehe ich jetzt dein Bild vor meinen Augen... nicht als Erinnerung... sondern als ständest du wirklich vor mir...?!

Bittersüße Qual...

Alles um mich herum wird so schwarz... so kalt... so taub...

„Lucius..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich bin nicht tot.

Ich weiß es in dem Moment, da ich auch nur wieder einen Funken wahrzunehmen vermag.

Woher ich das weiß?!

Ich kann es nicht erklären... aber es ist nicht der Tod.

Mir ist schlecht und je mehr ich aufwache, drängt sich ein furchtbares Kopfweh in mein Bewusstsein.

Aber... mir ist nicht kalt.

Mühsam versuche ich mich zu bewegen und mein ganzer Körper schmerzt, aber ich schaffe es.

Zaghaft hebe ich eine Hand, fahre über meine Augen, schlage sie dann auf.

Im ersten Moment ist alles vollkommen verschwommen.

Grün.

Ein grüner Baldachin.

Schwarze Holzsäulen, die von dem Bett auf dem ich liege, zu ihm hochführen.

Ich kenne dieses Bett!

„W-was...?!"

Meine Stimme klingt rau... und so schwach...

Ich lasse meinen Kopf zur Seite kippen, sehe mich um.

Ja, eindeutig.

Das ist mein Zimmer...

Mein Zimmer in Malfoy Manor.

Wie komme ich hier her?!

Ich bekomme Angst... nein, Panik.

War das alles nur ein Traum?!

Sind die Schmerzen nur die Nachwirkungen des Rausches, den ich am Vorabend hatte?!

Nein das kann nicht...

... das kann doch nicht sein...

Seltsamerweise fühle ich wie Tränen in meine Augen treten.

Wenn dies alles nie passiert ist... dann... dann...

Plötzlich höre ich ein leises Geräusch, drehe erneut meinen Kopf, dieses Mal in die andere Richtung, hin zur Tür, sehe zu, wie sie langsam aufgeht.

Als Erstes nehme ich die langen blonden Haare war, die trotz des Halbdunkel im Zimmer irgendwie leuchten...

...dann... dann die Augen...

Und mit einem Mal weiß ich, es war kein Traum...

Der Schmerz, der sich in diesen eisblauen Augen spiegelt, ist so stark, dass es förmlich weh tut, in sie zu blicken.

Er ist meinem viel zu ähnlich.

Als mein Vater sieht, dass ich wach bin, ihn anblicke, lässt er die Schüssel mit Wasser, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte, zu Boden fallen.

Sie zerspringt, das Wasser fließt über den Teppich.

„Draco..."

Auch seine Stimme klingt rau... wie nach Tränen?!

Langsam, fast vorsichtig kommt er auf mich zu, setzt sich auf die Kante des Bettes.

Plötzlich kann ich ihn nicht mehr ansehen, wende meinen Kopf ab.

Es tut zu weh, ihn zu sehen, es sind zu viele offene Fragen, ich habe zu viel Angst.

Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wovor.

„Draco..." Dieses Mal ist seine Stimme sanft. „...es tut mir Leid..."

Ich zucke zusammen.

Was tut ihm leid?!

Dass er mich in meiner Hölle gelassen hat?!

Dass ich ihm vollkommen egal war?!

Oder...

Oder dass er mich geküsst hat, mit mir geschlafen hat... dass er mich geliebt hat?!

Das Letzte ist das, wovor ich mich am meisten fürchte.

Ich kann damit leben, dass ich ihm mittlerweile egal bin, dass er mich im Stich gelassen hat... aber... aber dass ihm all das Leid tut... das würde ich nicht ertragen.

Ich zögere lange, dennoch stelle ich ihm dann die Frage.

"Was... tut dir Leid?!"

Sanft berühren seine Fingerspitzen meine Wange, streichen mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Dass ich dich nicht habe sterben lassen..."

Verwirrung.

Warum... sollte ihm ausgerechnet das Leid tun?!

Ich blicke zu ihm, sehe ihn schon fast verzweifelt an.

Er lächelt leicht, aber traurig.

„Damals... an deinem Geburtstag... habe ich mir eines geschworen..."

Er klingt so... so verloren...

„Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich, egal was kommen würde, immer deinen Willen respektieren würde...

Als du wegliefst, brach es mir das Herz, aber... aber ich ließ dich gewähren, da es das war, wofür du dich entschieden hattest..."

Sind das wirklich Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen spiegeln?!

Ich habe ihn nie weinen sehen...

„Es tat so weh dich gehen zu lassen, dennoch... musste ich es tun..."

Er wendet seinen Blick von mir ab, sieht ins Leere.

„Ich habe natürlich sofort nach dir gesucht... und habe einen Zauber über dich gesprochen..."

Er klingt schuldbewusst... warum?!

„Obwohl ich nicht in dein Leben eingriff, konnte ich dich dennoch nicht wirklich gehen lassen... ich überwachte dich, beobachtete dich... und dann... heute, als ich spürte, wie dein Leben immer schwächer wurde... da konnte ich..."

Plötzlich sieht er wieder zu mir und jetzt rinnen ihm tatsächlich Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich konnte dich nicht sterben lassen!"

Seine Stimme ist so verzweifelt.

Und ich?! Ich bin durcheinander...

Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, was ich fühlen soll... dennoch, bin ich erleichtert.

Er liebt mich scheinbar immer noch.

Und plötzlich muss ich lächeln.

Er liebt mich...

Ganz vorsichtig hebe ich meine Hand, lege sie an seine Wange.

„Dad... Lucius...", es ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, „ich liebe dich..."

Ich weiß, es gäbe jetzt andere Dinge zu sagen.

So viele Fragen schwirren in meinem Kopf...

Aber eigentlich, bedeuten sie nichts.

Ich habe zwei lange Jahre, die schlimmer waren als alles, was ich mir bis dahin hatte vorstellen können, um diese Worte endlich aussprechen zu können.

Nichts zählt mehr als sie.

Und er... er sieht mich vollkommen ungläubig an, bis er dann... ganz, ganz langsam... anfängt zu lächeln.

Er glaubt mir.

Er nimmt meine Hand in seine und beugt sich dann über mich.

Sein Haar fühlt sich an meiner Wange immer noch genau so weich an, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte...

Und als unsere Lippen sich berühren, kann ich mich wieder daran erinnern, was es wirklich für ein Gefühl war, im Himmel zu sein.

Der Kuss dauert lange und bei Weitem nicht lang genug.

Ohne dass ich es gemerkt hätte, hat er sich neben mich gelegt, sein Kopf ruht neben meinem und beinahe unsicher sieht er mich an.

Mit einem Mal, habe ich nur noch eine Frage.

„Wie soll... es jetzt weitergehen?!"

Eine Weile sieht er mich einfach nur an und ich genieße diese Zeit, es tut so gut ihn endlich wieder in meiner Nähe zu haben...

„Ich weiß nicht, Dray, aber... was hältst du von Kuba?!"

Erneut Lächle ich und es ist vielleicht sogar das Glücklichste meines Lebens.

„Klingt gut..."

Eigentlich ist es mir egal, wo wir sein werden...

Alles was zählt, ist dass wir zusammen sind...

Für immer

Tja Das war die Story... Wie hat sie euch gefallen??? –zitter- Ich würd mich über ein Review natürlich riesig freun!

P.S: Keine Flames wegen des Parings


End file.
